Snapshots
by it makes sense in context
Summary: Just a little drabble collection spanning all genres. Ratings may vary. Updates daily (With a bit of luck). TODAY: A look at the realities of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Havoc**

Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were still just teenagers.

Tsunade stared out the window of the Hokage office at the havoc that was Konoha's main street. It wasn't usually havoc, but those damn teenagers . . . She was definitely going to need some sake when this was over.

"Lady Hokage." An ANBU member appeared behind her.

"Let them be."

"But they're destroying -"

"I said let them be!" Tsunade snapped at the ANBU. Sighing she turned back to the window. "They just saved the world. Let them enjoy their youth."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"But," She stops the ANBU before they can leave. "Lock up all the alcohol in Konoha."

"Understood, Lady Hokage."

Like she said, she was going to need some sake when this was over. And at the rate those damn teenagers were going there wasn't going to be any left.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed that! And If you did stay tuned because more is coming! Hopefully I'll publish a short drabble each day for you all. I'm doing this as an exercise to improve my writing skills so PLEASE don't be shy about telling me what you think! All criticism is welcome, as it is just going to help me in the long run.**

**Feel free to PM me with prompts for drabbles if you want to!**

**Until next time, Bye!**


	2. 2: Visitor

**Visitor**

"You know people entering Suna - especially shinobi entering Suna - are supposed to call by the Kazekage's office." Gaara calls to the woman lying on his couch. "Or at least send a message that they are coming." He sit's crosslegged on the floor in front of the couch and passes the woman a cup of tea. "So what brings you back to Suna, Temari?"

She doesn't reply. She hasn't lived in Suna for two years now and she's looking for an excuse for her return. "Maybe I just missed my little brothers."

"You saw us last month when we visited." He points out. "Did something happen? Am I going to have to use Sand Coffin on your husband?"

"Leave Shikamaru alone!" She snaps. "And it's not his fault I'm here! Well it is, but that's not the point!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause I haven't even told Shikamaru yet."

Gaara looked into his sisters eyes. "What haven't you told him?"

Temari looks away from her little brother, and he sighs. What did the lazy ass always call her? Troublesome?

"I guess I'll just have to let Sakura and Ino drag it out of you." Gaara leans back, resting on his palms. "They followed you by the way. And reported to the Kazekage's office, I might add."


	3. 3: Memorial

**Memorial**

She's sitting in front of the memorial, staring at it, though she can barely see it through her deteriorated eyesight.

But that's ok. The names on it are engraved in her mind as surely as they are the stone. It's hard for her to believe that she's the last one left. The last if the rookie nine and the Konoha eleven.

She reaches out to run her fingers over the names and faces flash in her mind as she recalls each of them. The first, the one at the top is young. Too young, a teenager still when he was killed during the war.

The next is older, a woman in her thirty's, but still far too young in her opinion.

They continue like that, gradually getting older until she gets to the last name. That man appears has he did in their youth, though he was far older when he died.

She sighs as she hears someone approaching from behind.

"I thought I would find you here, Mum."

She turns to face the indistinct shapes and colours which make up her son. The son who looks so much alike the last name and face on the memorial.

"You miss them don't you?" he asks as he leads her from the cemetery.

"Yes. But don't you dare go thinking that I'll be joining them any time soon!"

**So who do you think 'She' is? In my mind she was one character, but I guess she could be whichever you want!**

**Review? Please?**


	4. 4: Chunin

**Chunin**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the Hokage storms into the Chunin exam room. "That the hell do you think you are doing in here?"

Damn. The blond hangs his head as Shikamaru and Temari shoot him apologetic glances from behind the Hokage. He smiles at them. It's not their fault, they did what they could, processing his application so than no-one would notice the abnormality. Until now that is.

"Well I am still just a genin." He points out as he meets Tsunade's eyes. "And I'm doing this solo so it's not like anyone's getting a free ride."

A vein bulges in Tsunade's head. "But it's not fair to the other genin!" She splutters as she wildly gestures around the room.

"Sooo . . . They get a chance to become Chunin and I don't?"

"Yes! No! Gaaa! Naruto you are well beyond the level of any Jonin in the village, you can't just take the Chunin exam!"

By now a sizable audience had gathered around the pair, including two of the Kage visiting for the Chunin exam.

"You know we could just raise him to Jonin on account of his actions during the war." Gaara sighed. "There is precedence."

"Lord Kazekage, wadda you talking about?" The Raikage tilted his head looking thoroughly perplexed.

"Didn't you read the Kage scrolls?" Gaara sighed again. "No? Just me?" He shook his head and began to recite: "Should any Ninja show exceptional skill and valour it is possible for them to be raised to the level od Chunin or Jonin, without them having taken the appropriate tests, provided the consent of three of more Kage's is given."

"So Lord Kazekage, you propose that we just raise him to Jonin status?" Tsunade glances at the young Kazekage.

"Hey! No fair! What if I want to take the Jonin exam!" Naruto pouts.

"Chunin then!" Gaara doesn't even look at the blond. "Clearly he is not mature enough for Jonin. What do you say, Lord Raikage."

"I say that I do not want to see my genin destroyed by the nine-tails Jinchuuriki." The Raikage cricked his neck. "And I think that the Mizukage and Tsuchikage would agree with me."

"Then it is settled." Tsunade smiled. "Naruto now holds the rank of Chunin."

-x-x-x-

"Well that was a drag. I was looking forward to seeing Naruto solo it in the Forest of Death."


	5. 5: Banned

**Banned**

It's the final day of the annual friendship games between Suna and Konoha, and this event will deternine it all. Who will be this years champion?

"Ok so I want a nice clean game." The plate Umpire (a 'volunteer' from the land of waves) says as he eyeballs both sides. "That means no punching, no kicking, no biting, basically standard rules of softball apply."

"However, as we learned last year we need to modify some of those rules." The Umpire continues. "So, no infusing your chakra with the ball, no enhacing your running with chakra, no replacing the ball with a Rasengan when you take a tag, no using the sand to stop the runner, no using wind style to enhance your speed, no using chidori to make a tag, no puppets, no throwing kunai, shuriken or any othe bladed weapons, no bladed or unbladed weapons, no using wood style on the bat, no using woodstyle to make abat - infact just NO WOOD BATS!" He took a deep breath. "No, ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no taijutsu, no kenjutsu, no fuinjutsu, no use of tailed beasts or their Chakra, no use of summoning animals, no other kinds of summons, no sage mode, no Sharingan, no Mangekyo Sharingan, no Byakugan, no Clones of any sort, no use of Kekkai Genkai, no Mind Body Transfer, Shadow posesion or Expansion jutsu, no ninja hounds, no bugs Shino, no drawings Sai, no opening the Inner Gates, no food pills, BASICALLY NO USE OF CHAKRA!"

"Well this will be boring." commented Naruto.

"Agreed." said Gaara.

**Guess what I did today? I umpired one game of softball then played another. Am a bit wind burnt, but had fun!**

**See Ya!**


	6. 6: Interruption

**Interruption**

"You really should be more careful." Konan gently wraps the bandage around Yahiko's arm. "It doesn't look good that our head is always covered in bandages."

"What? Come on Konan these show how far I will go for the Hidden Rain!" Yahiko laughs and trails a hand through his spiky ginger hair. "Come on you think their manly, doncha?"

She swat's at his other hand as he brings it up to strike a 'manly' pose. "Behave."

"Stop acting like my mum." Yahiko smiles. "But don't worry, I know its cos you love me soooooo much!" He grins even wider.

Konan hits him again, this time on top of his bandages. "Baka, do you know what would happen if you were seriously hurt or if you died? What would happen to the Akatsuki? To Nagato and I? Everything we have worked for would fall apart! Nagato may be the brains of this operation, but you are the one that people follow! You are the one who inspires them!" She pokes him in the chest. "Stop being so damn reckless!"

Yahiko averts his eyes from hers. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't, you never do!" Konan grabs his chin and brings his eyes up to meet hers. "Just promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise."

"Good." She brings her lips down to meet his.

"You've never done that before." Yahiko remarks awestruck when she breaks the kiss.

"Yeah well what do they say? Reward good behaviour, punish bad?" Konan stands up to put away the medical supplies.

"I didn't say I didn't like it!" Yahiko grabs her wrist and draws her in for another kiss.

-x-x-x-

"Hi guys I'm ba- What the hell?!" Nagato abruptly comes to a halt, halfway through taking off his armour.

"Um . . ."

Nagato found himself avoiding the hideout a lot more frequently after that.

**Haha, guess which episode I just watched? And where on earth did Jiraiya get 4 frog costumes in the middle of a warzone? Sorry if they seem OOC, but that's how I imagine them acting. Well Yahiko at least!**


	7. 7: Flick

**Flick**

"Gah! It's no fair why cant I do it!" Sasuke stomps his foot in annoyance and tosses his remaining kunai at the ground. Itachi sighs as he observes his little brother's tantrum from high up in a tree. Sasuke has been out her for hours, tossing Kunai and shuriken at a target painted on a tree, and although his form is perfect, but he still can't seem to get the accuracy he is looking for. Maybe he should take mercy on his little brother and tell him the trick to a perfect throw that they don't teach in the academy?

"Nii-san, I heard you sigh."

Itachi supresses the urge to sigh again as he jumps from his hiding place.

"Now tell me what I'm doing wrong."

This time Itachi does sigh. "I swear Mum taught you the same manners she taught me."

"Nii-san," Sasuke turns his huge black eyes on his brother. "Please help me?"

_Kid's gonna be popular with the girls one day, I'll give him that. _"You're not doing anything wrong." Itachi ruffles his little brothers hair. "Not by academy standards anyway. Most people have a small quirk though that helps with their throw."

"Huh?"

"It's easier if I show you." Itachi picks up a shuriken. "There is nothing wrong with the way the academy taught you, but it's just a base for you to work with. You need to add you're own quirk to make it work better for you. For example, I tend to flick my wrist harder at the end of my throw that you get taught." Itachi releases the shuriken and it flies straight into the centre of the target. "Your turn." He passes his brother a shuriken.

Sasuke scrunches up his face in concentration as he stares down the target before releasing his shuriken. A dull thud echoes as it embeds itself in the third innermost ring on the target His best shot all night.

"ALRIGHT! Let's do that again!"

"No. Mum sent me out her to bring you back. It's past your bedtime, Sasuke."

**Sorry for no update yesterday. Something awful happened yesterday and the only thing I could think to write was horrible and melancholy, and way to full of dark emotion to he posted as just a drabble. I may flesh it out into a full length one-shot though if I feel the inclination, though at the moment I am content to leave it sitting in the back of my notebook. Again, sorry!**


	8. 8: Frosting

**Frosting**

Naruto sat patiently in Sakura's kitchen, watching as his friend bustled around making cup cakes.

"So why do you need to talk to Sasuke anyway?" Sakura picks up a cup cake and begins spreading thick white frosting over it.

"Guy stuff."

Sakura sighed and stared intently at her friends face, trying to discern what was going on in his head. He seemed . . . Worried somehow, and whilst he was physically present it was as if he wasn't in the same room as her. Very unusual.

"Every thing ok with Hinata?"

"Fine." He mutters. "Absoloutly bloody brilliant."

"Here." she holds out the cup cake she just frosted. "Tell me if it's any good."

Naruto obliges and bites into the cupcake. " Bleagh! What the hell is this?!"

"Red Velvet Cup Cake!" Sakura panics. "Is it really that bad!"

"Not the cupcake, the white stuff?!"

"Cream cheese icing?"

"Gah, it's awful! You ruined a perfectly good cup cake!"

At that moment the door opened, revealing Sasuke, laden with shopping bags. "I'm back. What the hell is Naruto doing here? and why is he scrsping icing off of cup cakes?"

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you! Also your wife's cooking is terrible!"

Sasuke blinks and then looks at the afore mentioned wife.

"He doesn't like cream cheese icing." Sakura shakes her head. "Crazy right? I have no idea what else he wants to talk to you about."

**Inspired by: My own personal dislike of cream cheese icing. Good things happened today. I got an excellence (highest grade awarded in New Zealand schools) on a history assignment. 'F***ing awsome' was what my teacher called my work.**


	9. 9: Morning

**Morning**

Hinata loves mornings. Not because she's a morning person (She isn't). Even though she used to loath them, they have become more bearable now. The reason for that is clinging to her like a limpet, snoring and drooling. She buries her face in his chest blocking out the light which leaks around their curtains.

"Morning Hinata."

Apparently her movement woke up her bedmate.

"Time to get up."

"No." She mumbles her answer. She want's to stay here in this warm cocoon, snuggled up to the blond. "Don' wanna."

"I'll make coffee."

"Five more minutes."

He sighs and plays his trump card. "They're assigning genin teams today."

"Don' care."

"I'm getting up now."

"Don' go."

"I'm going to put on a pot of coffee."

"Narutoooooooo . . . " She scrabbles for his arm.

"What?"

"You know how you love me?"

"Yeah . . ?" Naruto asks, unsure of where this is going.

"Can you bring coffee to me?"

"And then you'll get up?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

**Short one today, this was bouncing around in my head for a while though. "You know how you love me?" does not belong to me, It's my friends catchphrase, one she uses to her advantage a lot.**

**OMG who saw the latest Magna chapter?! Soooooo much innuendo. *SPOILERS FROM HERE ON OUT* 'Don't come inside me' hehe. Also, COME HERE SHUKAKU! Which I read as COOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHUKAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! And Naruto's face at the end. Sh*t's about to get F***ed up, man. Big time.**


	10. 10: Accepted

**Accepted**

"No. Fucking. Way." Coal black eyes bored into the page held in front of them. "This has to be a joke. There is no way my application was accepted."

"Believe it!" The blond grabs the page from his friend. "See it says right here, Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU application accepted."

"I can't believe they actually want me on ANBU." Sasuke grabs back the letter. "I mean after my 'Destroy Konoha" phase, I thought I was gona be kept busy doing C and B rank missions for all eternity."

"Yeah well the council put up a good fight for you." Naruto shakes his head. "Even Sai was keen."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. "Even Sai?"

"Yeah, his word is like, law with the ANBU these days. Once he was finished his spiel any arguments against you joining were pointless."

"Jealous?"

"That they get one of the people I fight best with?" Naruto smirks. "Of course. Being Hokage limits the missions I can go on enough as is. With you in ANBU we can't even use the 'Team seven is perfect for this' excuse."

"Yeah, I'm gona miss the old days too." Sasuke smiles. "Well the new old days since the war. Not the old old days when I tried to kill everyone."

"Smartass. You told Sakura yet?"

"Shit."

"What?"

"I didn't even Tell her I applied."

**Today I got accepted into one of the Halls of Residence (Dorms for all you americans) for Uni next year. VERY HAPPY!**

**Also I think Sasuke is unredeemable, but I write him as being redeemable because it's the 'popular' opinion. Truth be told I hate his guts. Sorry Sasuke fans, but trying to kill Karin (despite her being an annoying bitch) after she saved his life did it for me.**

**Review? Please? **


	11. 11: Sell-out

**Sell-out**

"Pork cutlets!" Sakura doubles over from laughter whilst Ino stares at the red head opposite them.

"Yeah."

"You're kidding us right?" Ino manages to say.

"Nope!"

"You actually sold Sasuke out for _pork cutlets._" Hinata who was walking past trio stops and joins the staring.

"Yep."

"Why?" This came from Sakura.

"He tried to kill me. I was a captive, didn't feel like being tortured and was starving." The red head shakes a lock of hair out of her face. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Pretend to resist?"

"Let my dad actually do his job?"

"You really are related to Naruto, aren't you?" This came from Sakura.

"We're both descended from the Uzumaki clan, if that's what you mean."

"I think we found a more distinctive trait for the Uzumaki than even that hair, or their Chakra." Says Ino.

"What do you mean?!"

"You all think with your stomachs." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"You're basing this off of two people!"

"Maybe that's the secret of their awesome Chakra?" Hinata suggests.

"Kami you three are impossible!" Karin explodes. "It's not an Uzumaki thing! Don't you have a favourite food that you would do almost anything for?"

"No?" All three reply.

"Well fuck."

**Come on, you know you thought it at some point, the Uzumaki (At least 2/3 of the ones alive during the series) have a big thing for certain foods. Maybe it _is _the source of their power and they're in fact distant relatives of the Akamichi clan. I just blew your mind. Bye!**


	12. 12: Terror

**Terror**

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" The pink haired kunoichi roars as she pulls on her gloves. "GO ON! I. Dare. You."

"N-Naruto-Sensei said that you're the weakest member of the Konoha 11!" The genin squeaks out as he cowers against a fence. "Please dont kill me!"

Sakura sighs as she turns away from the kid. "Ninja shouldn't give up their secrets so easily."

"I think he's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well you might not be the strongest, but you are definitely the scariest."

"He told you to say that." Sakura sighs. "Where can I find your sensei?"

"The Forest of Death, I think!"

"Good." Sakura smiles. "I think it's time for another Konoha 11 Battle Royale."

-x-x-x-

"Oh come on is that all you've got?!" Sakura stares at the exhausted ninja.

"Behind you!" One of them wheezes out as a shadow snakes it's way across the ground.

"Damn it, Shikamaru, we almost had her!" Naruto calls from his vantage point in a tree.

"YOU!" Sakura jumps onto the branch beside Naruto. "WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN GOING AROUND TELLING GENIN THAT I'M WEAK!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! OW, Sakura, I said I was sorry!" A devilish smirk replaces the terror on Naruto's face. "Is that what this is all about?"

Naruto had to spend a week in the hospital after that.

**Inspired by the 'What is your unpopular opinion regarding Naruto' thread on Reddit today, to which I answered that Sakura was probably one of the strongest members of the Konoha 11. Other answers (not from me) included people revealing that they don't actually like Itachi, which was a surprise seeing as they all call him 'Lord Itachi-san-senpai-donno-chan-kun-sama' and almost revere him as a god.**


	13. 13: Jelly

**Jelly**

"Suigetsu, you're going to come right?" Kiba throws his arm around the other guy's shoulders.

"Why would I want to come to your lame-ass party?"

"This is not just some lame-ass party." Kiba stick's his nose in the air in indignation. "This is Naruto's last hurrah before he is bound by the chains of marriage for all eternity! This is one of the last times that the males of our generation, will be able to join together to ogle scantilly clad women and drink to excess, before we are all traped in the -"

"Shut up Kiba, I have no intrest in your party."

"It is not a party, it is a stag night!"

"I'm not very good friends with Naruto."

"The guy trust's you to take ANBU ranked missions. Without an escort."

"Trust and friendship are not the same thing, Kiba." Suigetsu sighs. "Example I trust that Karin will punch me next time she see's me. That does nit mean we're friends."

"No, she's your fuck -" Kiba is cut off by Suigetsu's glare. "Anyway, Naruto only trust's his friends."

"There is absolutely nothing you can say to make me go to this party."

"There will be Jelly Shots."

"Bastard."

**I can just imagine these two being great friends. Americans I mean Jelly as in Jell-O, not Jelly as in Jam. And for the record, DO NOT DO JELLY SHOTS! I did once, ate twenty and got ridiculously drunk, but by that stage I was fucked anyway. **


	14. 14: Blindfold

**Blindfold**

"Guy's this doesn't even make any sense!" Hinata complains as she is led through the busy street. "I have the Byakugan! I can see through your sill blindfold!"

"Do not activate your Byakugan." Sakura yells over the noise of the street. "This is going to be a surprise, damnit!"

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" Hinata reaches to untie the blindfold.

"Oh no you dont!" Ino's hand clamps down on Hinata's.

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" Hinata repeats.

"I dunno the boys just said -" Ino is cut off as Tenten clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up we aren't allowed to say anything."

"He's behind this!" Hinata seethes. "If he wanted to speak with me he could have just asked!:

"And you would have made up some bulshit excuse about a mission." Sakura retorts.

"Those aren't bulshit, I really do have missions."

"Helping Ino pick shoes is not a mission." Tenten deadpans.

"Have you seen her closet?"

"Hinata." Sakura stops and places her hands on the blindfolded girls shoulders. "Stop trying to distract us. It's been a week since the fight. Please, please, please, just talk to him! I've never seen him so depressed."

"We're not fighting." Hinata whispers. "It's just that - Look something happened, ok? We both just need some time to adjust."

"Well adjust to it together, damnit!"

**This can be seen as a sequel to Icing (or did I call it frosting? Either way, it's the one with the cupcakes!). I'm slowly running out of ideas here, guys! Can Please have some prompts? Or requests? Preferably not pairing requests though. That won't end well.**


	15. 15: Bucket

**Bucket**

"I'm dying."

Kushina glances at Minato then snorts. "You have the flu. You are not dying."

Minato readjusts his blanket and glare at his wife. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his throat hurt, his back hurt, he was shivering but way to hot and he hadn't kept down solid food in days. "Are you sure? Because it certainly feels like I'm dying."

"I had he same flu and I was fine."

"You have the Kyuubi's amazing recuperative abilities,' Minato mutters. "Not to mention that men get the flu worse than women."

"Wimp."

"This wimp is the Hokage."

"This Hokage's wife says that he is being a massive wimp."

"Kushina, can you pass me the bucket please?"

Kushina silently evaluates her husband as he dry heaves into the bucket. "We're going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you should be over this by now."

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Scared that the people will lose respect for their all powerful Hokage if he goes to the hospital?"

"I know they will."

"Namikaze Minato, you have been sick for the past week and as your wife I say that you are going to the hospital, dattebane!"

**Gotta love MinaKushi! I went go-karting today. Lotsa fun!**


	16. 16: Waiting

**Waiting**

They're waiting at the hospital, all three of them. They got the call an hour ago that something had gone wrong on a mission and had naturally rushed to the hospital, only to be told that they would have to wait. All were a bit disappointed seeing as they had used their fastest techniques to get there.

Naruto had used the newly mastered Flying Thunder God technique.

Sasuke had used the teleportation jutsu he had learned during his days as ANBU.

Shikamaru (never one for flashy displays of power. Or doing anything at any great pace) had simply jumped from building to building until he reached the hospital.

And now they sat there waiting. Stressing. Hoping that everything was going to be ok. That the women they were waiting for weren't too badly beaten up. Well Shikamaru and Sasuke sat. Naruto paced, haori flaring wildly with each turn. He had tried sitting but was even more restless than the other two, one of which was twirling a kunai and the other flicking his lighter on and off.

"You three go wait on the roof." Tsunade may have retired from being Hokage but she still worked in the hospital. "This could be a while. Naruto looks like he needs to punch something, Shikamaru evidently requires a cigarette and I don't need any more of Sasuke's kunai lodged in that wall. I will come and get you when they're ready for visitors."

**Another one that has been in my head a while. It was originally going to be part of a much longer one shot but I like it like this. May post the other parts eventually.**


	17. 17:Ramenpancakes

**Ramenpancakes**

"I-I-I-I'm havin' ramen for breakfast!" Sang Naruto as he danced around his kitchen. He picked up the packet of instant ramen and scrutinised it's directions. It was a new brand and sometimes it was a good idea to check if the directions were the same. "Stove top directions, huh?" Naruto glanced dubiously at the stove that came equipped with his new apartment. It had as yet sat untouched, while Naruto survived of off microwave meals and takeout. He was fulfilling the promise he made his mother however. The takeout container in the trash advertising bento was evidence of that.

"I wonder . . ."

Half an hour later, Naruto had successfully lit the stove and boiled water and was adding the noodle cake when his doorbell rang. I suppose I do have to wait a few minutes before adding the flavour sachet."

"Naruto, open up!" Hinata banged her fist against the door again. "Sakura told me about your bad breakfast habits, and I've come to fix them!"

Damn. Naruto had forgotten Hinata was coming this morning. After the war she had become a lot more . . . Vivacious. Possibly a combination of being thrust into the position of Hyuga clan head and the much stronger influence of Sakura and Ino.

He puled open the door. "I already started ramen."

"Too bad. We're making pancakes." Hinata holds up her basket. "I brought ingredients."

"But - But ramen."

"I like pancakes and it is way too early in the morning to mess with me, Naruto."

"But it's a new brand. And I used the stove."

"Pancakes."

"Ramen."

"Pancakes."

"Ramen."

"Fine. We'll just make ramen pancakes." Hinata pushes her way past Naruto and takes the ramen pot of the heat. "So they dont turn to mush." She explains to the blonde. "Where's your coffee?"

A trip to the store, 3 cups of coffee, 2 tantrums and an apology later, Naruto and Hinata sat down opposite one another.

"Good?" She questions as he cautiously takes a bite.

"Brilliant."

"Worth the arguing?"

"Mpfh." was the only response she got.

**Jeeze that came out longer than I thought it would. I know Hinata was way to hmmmmmm, blunt but my frustrations from today are coming through. DAMN YOU NINTENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y u go shutdown flipnote? Bastards.**

**No update tomorrow as I will likely be completely plastered by the time I usually post. And I wont be near my computer any way.**

**I have never made Ramenpancakes, but I guess you would just add cooked, unseasoned ramen to pancake batter then fry it, right? Can someone try this? And tell me how it is?**


	18. 18: Saving

**Saving**

"What's the matter? Dont you like tomato?" Sakura laughs as she extends her chopsticks towards her friends plate. "If your no going to eat that, I am."

Sasuke blocks her chopsticks with his own and deftly moves his plat from her reach. "I'm going to eat it."

Sakura shrugs and returns to picking over her own meal. "If you don't like something why eat it?"

"I like tomato."

The Uchiha's comment catches her off guard and she nearly drops her chopsticks. Was Sasuke actually admitting to _liking_ something?

"What?" Sasuke is a little unnerved by the look Sakura is giving him. He's used to the admiration filled glances and covert, analytical stares, but this gobsmacked expression is something new.

"Did you actually just say that you _like _something?"

"Tomatoes if I am not much mistaken."

Sakura continues to stare at the teen. He's made a lot of progress in the acting normal department since his return to Konoha, but she wasn't expecting him to admit to liking something. "Then why didn't you eat them first?"

"Some of us have restraint, Sakura." Sasuke responds. "Plus, I like to save the best for last."

**This is so damn ironic, it ain't funny. FFN is being an asshole in regards to saving my work. Bastards. **


	19. 19: Act Your Age

**Act Your Age**

Gaara sighs as he pushes away the reports on his desk. They're tedious. They're boring. They need to be read and unfortunately as Kazekage, that job falls to him.

"You still here?" Matsuri walks into his office carrying a pile of books. "Have you left this office in the last twenty four hours?" She holds up a hand before he can respond. "The toilet doesn't count."

"Then no."

Matsuri sighs as she walks over to the window and pulls the curtains, shutting off the cool night breeze that was blowing through. "Have you listened to anything Temari said before she left?"

"I had vegetables for lunch."

Matsuri spins around and glares at the red head. "This is not funny!" She hisses. "You and I both know that Temari said what she said because last time she left you didn't eat for two days because you 'forgot'. If that happens again, she'll kill me!"

Gaara rolls his eyes. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Three days ago."

"Last thing you ate?"

"I told you, I had vegetables for lunch."

"Last time you left the tower?"

"Same as last time I slept."

"And you call that looking after yourself?" Matsuri is standing in front of his desk now, hands firmly planted on her hips.

Gaara sighs. "Temari sent you a message, didn't she?"

"Yup."

"What did it say?"

"Check on Gaara. Make him act his age for a change."

"That all?"

"I'm paraphrasing." Matsuri smiles. "She said to get you drunk."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Know any good bars?" Gaara stands up and grabs his coat from the hook it has hung from for the past three days. "If its a direct order from Temari, we better follow it. And I think I'm at that stage where most people would say 'I need a drink'."

**Long again, Damnit. OMG this one wasn't about food! Well kinda not about food. I need to find new inspiration. Prompts please?**

**Oh and Gaara's only like this because I think he acts way to old (Even for a ninja) and I can see him getting incredibly focused on his work.**


	20. 20: How Dare You

**How Dare You?**

"You Bastard!"

Sasuke is thrown across the battlefield by the force of the punch.

"How dare you?!" Sakura stalks over to the Uchiha. "How dare you waltz in here like everything is going to be alright!" She kick's him in the stomach. "How dare you act like the last three years never happened!" She picks Sasuke up by his collar and throws him. "Do you have any idea what Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and myself have been through because of you?!" Sakura punches him as he tries to stand.

"Sakura!" Naruto grabs her wrists. "Calm. Down."

"Let me go, Naruto. Don't try your talking bulshit on me!" Sakura wrenches her wrist's out of Naruto's grasp. "That assholes getting what he deserves."

Behind Naruto, Sasuke was activating his Susano'o.

"Oh, no you don't!"

-x-x-x-

The members of The Allied Shinobi Forces watched in awe as the Kunoichi with pink hair shattered the Susano'o with a single punch and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of it's user.

"I have never seen Sakura so pissed." Remarks Ino as Sasuke narrowly dodges a kick to the head.

"I never even expected her to be pissed." Kiba smirks. "Way she sighs over him, and all."

"She's going to kill him." Hinata remarks, her Byakugan never once leaving the action.

"Nah, she'll just beat him senseless, heal him, then repeat." Says Shikamaru.

"Should we stop her?" Ino asks.

"Do you actually think we could?" Shikamaru responds as Sakura again breaks out of Naruto's hold.

**I enjoyed writing this way to much. To the reviewer (Sorry I can't remember your name) who gave me prompts, they will be written tomorrow and the next day. This came first because I wrote it before I read your review.**


	21. 21: Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

It's over. Madara and Obito have both been defeated and the Allied Shinobi Forces have attained victory. As dawn breaks over the horizon Minato watches his son sinking to his knees, head tilted to the sky, an odd combination of guilt and joy on his face. The son he never knew, never got to see grow up, never was able to buy him his first set of kunai, never got to teach him Flying Thunder God or Rasengan (though it appears he was able to master the latter quite well under the tutelage of Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi).

And as the sun slowly rises higher over the horizon, Minato remembers what day today is. October 10th. The day he and his wife died. The day his son was born. The day seventeen years ago which should have been one of immense joy and celebration, but had ended in the events which had cut him from his son's life completely. He wishes he could have lived to know this blond Shinobi, but knows his son would not be the man he is today if he had.

He steps away from the other Edo Kage and walks to stand beside his son. He wishes Kushina could be here to see this day, to see the hero their son has become.

"You did amazingly well." Minato stares into the distance as he places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, son."

**From the first prompt supplied by Master-of-Masters. I damn near cried writing this. Hope you like.**

**Didja see the new Chapter?! "Just come you Asshole" I think Mangapanda do that on purpose now. And everyone's constipated faces. Except Minato's. Dude was like, eh, whatever.**


	22. 22: Grocery Shopping

**Grocery Shopping**

Naruto walks into the supermarket, plan of attack in mind, fully prepared for his weekly routine, when he is accosted by Hinata.

"You guy's are taking over my grocery shopping as well?" He panics. Over the past month Hinata and Sakura have been slowly working to change his food habits, starting with breakfast.

"Yup." Hinata grabs a trolley.

"Why?"

"You can't survive off of ramen and takeout, Naruto." Hinata pushes the trolley into the store, fully ignoring the display of instant ramen. "So shut up and help with the shopping so I can give you a proper cooking lesson."

"What's wrong with the ones I already had?" Naruto dumps a couple of packet's of ramen into the cart.

Hinata glares at the blond and removes the ramen. "I had to supply ingredients."

Naruto stares at the ramen then turns to Hinata. "What was that for?"

"You have a whole cupboard full at home."

"So?" He asks. "I'm out of this flavour!"

"We don't need ramen. I'm going to teach you to make a stirfry."

"A what?"

"Something good." Hinata picks up a bag of onions. "You'll like it."

"Does it have ramen?"

She glares at him. "No."

"Then I'm not going to like it."

Hinata roll's her eyes as she dumps a bag of carrots in the cart.

**This was cuter in my head. Today was my final day of high school (ever) had a shitload of fun pranking, but am going to seriously miss the place.**

**Prompts? I like prompts. (and by prompt I mean a word or phrase).**


	23. 23: Test

**Test**

"Naruto." Kakashi sits next to the blond in Ichiraku Ramen. "Where is your genin team?"

"My what?"

"Your genin team." Sakura sits on the other side of Kakashi. "You know the group of 3 kids who desirer to be ninja, that you were put in chare of less than an hour ago?"

"Oh them!" Naruto smiles. "Completing their genin test."

"You mean you aren't doing the bell test?!" Kakashi looks horrified. "But . . . It's traditional!"

"Not my style." Naruto slurps his ramen.

"Sakura, are you doing the bell test?"

Sakura look's thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't actually met my team yet, I'm meant to be on my way there now. But from the look's of their Academy information it may not be the best test for them."

"Are any of my student's doing the bell test?" Kakashi leans his head against the counter.

"Sasuke might be." Naruto slams his bowl on the table. "Another bowl, please!"

"So what are you doing as your test, Naruto?"

"It's a secret." Naruto shrugs. All you need to Know is that it tests their stealth, teamwork, strength of character, recklessness and creativity."

"Recklessness?" Kakashi asks.

"How do you think I got as good as I am?"

"And creativity?" Sakura asks.

"Rukia has a real knack for learning Genjutsu." Naruto replies. "I want to know if she has the wild imagination to actually use it." Naruto finishes his second bowl. "Well I had better go check on them." He stands to leave.

"I can't believe he actually came up with his own test." Sakura remarks.

"knowing him it's tailored exactly to fit those kids and entertain him at the same time."

"You don't think they're going to . . ?"

"Probably, Sakura."

**Guess who's a Bleach fan? ME! Sorry, way off topic. I think Naruto with a genin team is an interesting idea. I'm not going to tell you what they did, however. THAT is for a future drabble.**

**I started my new job today. I'm a kitchen hand in a café. Prob going to be a lot more food drabbles now seeing as my everyday life seems to inspire me.**


	24. 24: Allergy

**Allergy**

Her eyes are itchy, her noise is runny and she can't figure out why. Shikamaru think's it because she's not used to the pollen in the air, being from Suna and all.

"Here."

She looks up and sees the damp cloth being offered to her. "What's that for?"

Shikamaru sighs. "Rub it on your eyes. Ino said it might help."

"I thought Sakura was the doctor?"

"Yeah, but Ino runs a florist. i figured she might have dome experience with allergies."

Temari presses the damp cloth to her itchy eyes and leans her head back.

"Better?"

Temari nods her head. "Much. Who's stupid idea was it for me to move to Konoha?"

Shikamaru quirks an eyebrow before remembering she can't see him. "Yours I believe."

"Damn" Temari removes the cloth from her eyes and reaches for a tissue. "Do you think . ."

"If we move to Suna your brothers will have three less days to cool down if anything happens, so no."

"I was going to ask if Sakura can make something to ease the symptoms."

"I already spoke to her, before I spoke to Ino. She said she'll have something for you tomorrow."

"You really are a genius."

**I have hay fever. Tomorrow I think I'll post a sequel to yesterdays one. I just need one more name for a genin.**


	25. 25: Catch 'em All

**Catch 'em All**

"Gotcha!" The Jonin yells as he grabs the genin's shoulder. "You're coming with me. Lady Hokage wants to see you. And you're little friends too."

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure were safe here?"

"Shut up, Kaname." The girl pokes her head around the corner. "I've got a Genjutsu trap set up that will fool most Chunin."

"Have you really?" Another Jonin jumps down in front of the pair. "I gotta say that was impressive for a genin, but do you really think the Hokage was going to send Chunin after you after that stunt you pulled?"

"Crap." The one called Kaname mutters.

-x-x-x-

"Found them, Lady Hokage." The Jonin deposits the two genin on the floor of Tsunade's office. The white haired genin who was already present scrambled over to his comrades.

"Thankyou. Tell Ino to meet me at the interrogation headquarters."

The three genin exchanged startled looks. "Maybe be shouldn't have listened to Naruto-sensei." The white haired one says.

"Shut up, Iroh."

-x-x-x-

"So these are Naruto's huh?" Ino asks as she observes the trio. "Don't know who to feel sorry for."

"What they did, they did because of Naruto." Tsunade turns to leave. "Find out where he is."

"We aint gonna tell you anything." The lone female and De Facto leader of the three crosses her arms and glares at the Yamanaka.

"So you're Rukia." Ino leans over and stares at the girl. "Which means that you," She points at the white haired boy, "Are Iroh, and you," she points at the boy with the shaggy mane of dark hair. "Are Kaname. Correct?"

"What of it?" Rukia glares some more.

"Nothing." Ino smiles. "Now you three are either going to tell me where your Sensei is, or I'm going to have to use my clans secret technique on you, understood?"

"Give us your worst." Rukia mutters as she retreats within the Genjutsu fortress her mother taught her to build in her mind.

-x-x-x-

"Any luck?" Tsunade asks as Ino staggers out of the room.

Ino shakes her head as she leans on the wall. "The boys don't know the rendezvous point and Rukia can resist my jutsu. Every time I thought I broke through, she filled my mind with illusions, and every time I escaped those, her walls were back up."

"Damn." Tsunade swears. "So no clues on Naruto?"

"Actually I'm right here." Naruto materialises opposite the women. "What do you think?" He nods at the room Ino exited.

"Your team will become feared by all enemy ninja." Tsunade answers. "Iroh led my Chunin and Jonin on a more difficult chase which even you could, Kaname, he's a wild card, If you can break him out of his fears he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. And Rukia . . ." Tsunade shakes her head.

"Her Genjutsu is better than most Uchiha." Ino finishes. "But more importantly, what the hell kind of test was that?!"

"What they did wasn't the real test." Naruto explains. "Well it was part of it. The real test was how they handled the aftermath and what you two though of them."

"So did they pass?"

"Yup."

**Holy Hell that was a long one. That was like nearly 550 words! And I still haven't told you what they did! Don't worry, that is coming! I gave Iroh white hair cos its kinda poetic (Jiraiya, white hair, Minato, blond, Kakashi, white/silver, Naruto, blond. Just continuing the pattern.**

**I got Pokemon X today, so thats where the title comes from today. **


	26. 26: Reunion

**Reunion**

She walks back into their apartment after a week and the first thing she notices is the empty ramen packets.

"Go away. I dont give a shit who you are, I dont want to talk." The unshaven blond sitting on couch, huddled under a blanket mumbles as the woman opens the curtains.

"Not even to me?" Hinata asks as she starts picking up ramen packets. "How much of this of this have you eaten in the last week?"

He looks at her, squinting against the light. "You left. Why are you back?" He rubs his eye. "Are you even real? Or are you some hallucination I'm torturing myself with?"

She tosses the packets in the trash and goes to kneel in front of her husband. "I'm really back." She runs her fingers gently over his eyelids. "I'm sorry I left. I thought," She chokes on her word. "I thought, from the way you looked at me, that you never wanted to see me again."

"I was scared." He runs his hands through her hair. Kami, how he'd missed doing that. "And when you walked out that door I thought I'd lost you both." He places a hand on her stomach. "I should have gone after you."

"You never had a family." Naruto winces at her words. "I should have been more sensitive that when I told you." She leans her head the blonds and smiles. "But I know I can't raise this kid without you. I love you. I should never have left." She's crying now. "Please forgive me."

He wipes her tears away with his thumbs. "I forgave you ages ago. Forgive me for not chasing after you."

Hinata smiles and pulls Naruto his feet. "If you had chased, I would have run further. You stink and need a shower." She turns away to pick up more empty ramen packets when he catches her wrist.

"Shower with me?" He asks.

"I think that's how we got in this mess in the first place."

Afterwards when they've cleaned the entire apartment and she's helped him cook his first proper meal in a week (it just hadn't felt right cooking without her) and they're lying on the couch, just enjoying the fact that they're _together_ again, Naruto says what they are both thinking. "We're going to need a bigger house. And a crib. And a -"

"We've got seven months Naruto."

"I know, it's just I'm so damn excited!"

"Naruto." Hinata meets his blue dyes with her pale lavender ones. "You're going be a great father."

"Thanks, Hinata." He kisses he forehead. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

**I'm not sure if I know what 'Drabble' means anymore. Sequel to 'Frosting' and 'Blindfold'. This started from a prompt about Naruto sneaking Ramen but I thought, 'Hey thats his comfort food' and then this happened. If it seems disjointed, its because of the things they don't _need_ to say to each other, the things they know instinctively.**


	27. 27: Drunk

**Drunk**

"Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure this is a good idea?"

They're drunk. That much is obvious to the people watching the twelve teenagers as they begin their trek down Konoha's main street.

"I mean we're not even legal." Sakura continues. "Lets just go back to Naruto's where we can't be arrested for being underage."

"Relax! We are only underage in Konoha!" Lee yells. "Let us enjoy our YOUTH! Those Sunans Know what's up with their age limit being eighteen!"

"Lee, only I am eighteen!" Tenten reminds her friend.

The amount of alcohol they have collectively consumed is immense. It began hours ago when Sakura and Sasuke showed up on Naruto's doorstep with some of Tsunade's sake which Sakura had stolen, and what had begun as a quiet drink for team seven, had quickly spiralled out of control into a party for all their friends.

"Bugger off, Naruto!" Hinata pushes the blond away from her as he tries to put the moves on her. Ironically in her inebriated state she wants nothing to do with her long time crush.

"B-but Hinata! Look what I can do!" Naruto forms a shadow clone and attempts a Rasengan. "RASEN - Hey what happened?"

"It failed." Sai giggles. "Just like your -" Sai is abruptly cut off by Naruto's punch.

**I have a small case of writers block. Luckily I wrote this a while ago, just in case.**

**Reviews and prompts are greatly appreciated.**


	28. 28: Name

**Name**

Naruto smiles as he gingerly holds the new-born. His new born. Sure he'd held babies before, the villagers were always quick to show of their offspring to the Hokage and as him for blessings. And even without that he was apparently the favourite uncle of all his friends children.

But this was different. This was _his. _His baby. His son. The new addition to the family he was slowly growing around himself. A chance at creating a childhood full of innocence and love. A chance at finally having a bond with someone of his blood.

"Hey." Hinata smiles at Naruto from her hospital bed. "Bring my son back over here."

Naruto obliges and sits in the chair by his exhausted wife. "Miss him already?"

"Of course." Hinata runs her fingers through the baby's soft downy hair. "He still need's a name you know."

"I thought we agreed on Neji?" Naruto asks, confused.

"I know," Hinata plays with her baby's tiny fingers. "He just doesn't seem like a Neji."

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Yup." Hinata gently tug's on one blond lock.

"So what do you want to call him?"

Hinata glances at her husband, silently assessing his emotion. "I know you didn't suggest it when we were picking out names, but Minato."

Tears fall down Naruto's cheeks as silence fills the room. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Hinata looks at her husband quizzically.

"I didn't want to be the one to suggest it." Naruto smiles through his tears. "Not after your father asked if we were going to use Neji."

"I'm sure my father will understand." Hinata smiles. "And if not he can go suck it."

**I am a sucker for fluff. And NaruHina. And babies. Basically, this was inevitable. Early update because I have my NCEA Level 3 English exam tomorrow and decided to go to bed early tonight. Awkward Inc, what you suggested is coming. It seems like a fun write.**


	29. 29: Frisky

**Frisky**

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto sang as her noisily entered their apartment. "I'm baaaaaaaaack!"

"Your drunk." Hinata replies as her fiancé stumbles over to her and places a clumsy kiss on her cheek.

"No I'm not." He pouts at her.

"How many drinks did you have?"

Naruto stares at his hands confusedly as he tries to count them off on his fingers. "I'm not sure." Then he smiles. "But that doesn't matter I missed you."

Hinata smiles as the blond wraps his arms around her waist and tries to lift her. "Noooooooo Naruto, put me down, you're too drunk for that."

"So no sex tonight?" Naruto pouts again as he loosens his hold around her waist.

"I'm sober, am I not?" Hinata had arrived home an hour earlier from Sakura's bachelorette party, sober, knowing that her fiancé would later arrive, intoxicated and needing her. And if she was also drunk, there would be no fun for either of them. She was known for not being particularly fond of others while sufficiently inebriated, and Naruto was surprisingly good in the bedroom while under the influence (Not as good as sober though, but still better than the stories her friends had told her).

"Hinata." Naruto mumbles into her hair as he attempts to pull down the zipper on her jacket. "Have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

"A few more times can't hurt." She says before pressing her lips to his.

**Yeah that's my interpretation of 'A drunk Naruto is a horny Naruto'. I don't think it's quite what Awkward Inc was expecting, but that's what felt right to me.**

**Did my English exam today. Fuck I'm glad that's over with. Just History, Chemistry (I'm not even going to try that one) and Maths to go.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, prompts and reviews are appreciated. **


	30. 30: Childhood

**Childhood**

"Naruto-Ni-San!" Children's voices bubble over the park fence as Hinata walk's home. "One more game of Ninja? PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Guy's I told Grandma Yuki that I would have you back by sundown." Naruto laughs.

"But Narutooooo-Niiiii-Saaaaannnnn!" Hinata can _hear_ the pout in one childs voice as she rounds the corner which brings her closer to the park entrance. "Just one more game?"

"Please?!"

"We love you!"

Hinata turns into the park entrance and leans against the fence. Naruto is surrounded by a rag-tag group of children, ranging from a two year old who clung to his leg to a few boys who looked to be almost old enough to graduate the Academy.

"But it won't be fair." Naruto explains to the kids. "I won't find you in time, seeing as I'm not allowed to use shadow clones. And then Grandma Yuki will _kill_ me for having you out to late."

"But - but pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeeeee Naruto?" One five year old girl tug's on his jacket sleeve.

Naruto scratches his head and look's around the park, searching for a reason to get the kids to leave. "Hinata!" He see's the Hyuga leaning against the fence. "Come play Ninja with us!"

Hinata flushes red as she walk's over to the blond. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto grabs her around the shoulders, ignoring her. "Guy's, this is my friend Hinata. She's going to be on my team. Now we can ply one more game of Ninja."

One of the older boys regards her skeptically. "Isn't she a -"

"Don't even say it Nobu." Naruto cut's the kid off. "You want play Ninja? We're going to play a slightly more realistic version. In the field you have to assume that your enemy is three steps ahead of you. You're going to be genin soon. Don't forget that, ok? No scram you lot."

The children run off, all except for the youngest who is still clinging to Naruto's leg. "Sorry to drop you in this Hinata. It's just I was never going to get them to leave without one more game. This way we can wrap it up quickly."

Hinata nods. "It's ok. These kid's mean a lot to you huh?"

"Their from the orphanage that looked after me until I was five." Naruto explains. "A lot of them were made orphans by the war. I just don't want them to have the same childhood I had. I want them to know that the rest of the world isn't a harsh, cruel place. At least not for a while yet."

Hinata look's at him, seeing both the lonely, misunderstood child he was when they met, and the strong, caring man he has become. "How often do you do this?"

Naruto smiles as he pries the two year old off his leg. "Every Friday. Sometimes I get Sakura and Sasuke to come with me if they're not go busy. This is Mimi by the way." He holds up the two year old. "Can you go with Hinata for a while?" He speaks to the little girl. "She's really nice." The child gives a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. "Good girl."

Hinata smiles as she accepts Mimi off of Naruto. "Have they had enough time to hide yet?"

"Yup." Naruto stretches his arms. "Now I just need you to find them with your Byakugan and tell me where they are."

**Damn, nearly 600 words. Inspired by the prompt from guest Reviewer Jadae. Their prompt was 'I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless, but I wont let you be denighed.' from the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse. Actually, they wanted that to be something Hinata said but it ended up being more of a theme/motivation for Naruto's actions to me. This takes place maybe six months after the war. I'm not writing about Naruto or Hinata tomorrow. I love them, but it's like an all ramen diet, sometimes you just want something a little different.**


	31. 31: Return

**Return**

For the first month after returning to Konoha - No scrap that - Being forcibly dragged back to Konoha, Sasuke had downright avoided leaving the accommodation granted him by the Hokage. He had only left when absolutely forced by Naruto or Sakura (He could feel the hate pouring off of Konoha citizens, though both Naruto and Sakura had said it was his imagination).

About a month after his return Sakura had dragged him shopping with her ("You need fresh food, Idiot.") And he had made his first steps towards social acceptance, when the shopkeeper had struck up a casual conversation with Sakura.

"What's the matter with your friend Sakura?" The elderly lady asked. "Did you rip out his tongue because he insulted you?"

Sakura had of course laughed at the comment before explaining to the woman that no, she hadn't done anything of the sort. He was just shy because the thought the village hated him.

"So this is the Uchiha boy then?" The shopkeeper had asked. "The one that helped Naruto? Good thing you showed up when you did I hear. Helped save a lot of lives."

Sasuke had looked at his feet and mumbled a thankyou when the woman leaned across the counter.

"Now don't you go thinking everyone hates you. Resents? Sure, quite a few do. Fears? Not so many as you might think. But overwhelmingly they respect what you did in the war. Show them how you have changed and they will come to like you, ok?"

Several days after that Sasuke had chosen to leave his house (It was almost dusk and he had eaten all of his tomatoes) when he had run into the shopkeeper again. As she had rung up his purchase on the till she struck up a conversation with him.

"So you like tomatoes?"

"Hn."

"Not everyone speaks Uchiha, Boy." She told him sternly. "I have known several members of your clan and its always the same. Hn. Speak properly, Boy."

"Yes, I like tomatoes."

"Good. And It's good to see you out without one of those two. They're nice and all but by Kami are they a handful."

Sasuke had to agree with that as he paid for his tomatoes and left the shop, he didn't realise it, but this was the start of him being accepted back into Konoha.

**YES! Under 400 words (Just barely). Still don't like this guy, but he's kinda a necessary evil to the story. It wouldn't be the same without him. I just LOVE hating this guy. Sorry Sasuke fans. He's fun to write though. To me he's like Iago (from Othello. If you only read one Shakespeare play in your life make it this one. Or Macbeth. Both are great.), I hate him, but it wouldn't be right without him.**

**Reviews and prompts guy's, reviews and prompts.**


	32. 32: Cave

**Cave**

Sitting around the fire, the three of them barely look at each other. It has been three days since the war. Three days since they were proclaimed hero's. Three days since they were reunited properly for the first time in close to four years. But this was the first time they had actually sat down with the intention of talking to one another. Their sensei had gotten sick of the stilted conversation and awkward silences when they ate together in the dinner hall, and had exiled them to cave until they could all talk properly again.

"I honestly don't see what the problem is." The blond leans back on his hands. He's dressed in the blue uniform of a standard Konoha Ninja, his orange jumpsuit having been declared unrepairable by the girl on his right. "That was how we always were."

"For once I find myself agreeing with Naruto." Sasuke says. "This is pointless."

"I think he means that we are adults, and should act like it."

The boys both look at the girl. When did she get so wise?

"Pft, act like an adult. I'm barely seventeen. I'm gonna act like a kid a while longer." Naruto sticks his nose in the air, testament to his words.

"Like they're going to let a petulant child like you be Hokage." Sasuke snorts. "Kiba's got a better chance than you."

"Take that back asshole!"

"I'm not going to heal you if you fight again!" The two boys break apart as Sakura yells at them, fire in her eyes. "Let's just be civil. Sasuke, what changed your mind?"

Sasuke stares into the fire for a long time before answering. "Talking with Itachi, as my brother, not the man who slaughtered our clan was the start I guess. Finding out his real dream. And the Edo Hokage. Realising that if I attacked the village as an enemy, I would be continuing the cycle of hatred that spawned me."

"So you're back for good?" Naruto asks. "Like you'll come back go the village and everything?"

"I never said I was coming back."

"But you have to!" Sakura bursts out. "We're team 7, we cant split up. We can't become like the three Sannin!"

"We aren't them, Sakura." Naruto stares into the fire. "We're not a thing like them. Sure there are parallels, but we're different! We tried to hold onto what we had, we didn't just let it go! Sasuke came back when we needed him most! Don't you see, the only thing we share with them is our summons and their teachings. Other than that we are different, our own team, not a copy of the past. We are Team 7. Nothing can, nothing will, change that."


	33. 33: Sorrow

**Sorrow**

"Just stop me from doing anything stupid." Was what Sakura said as she stormed through Sasuke's door at seven in the evening, clutching several bottles of Sake to her chest.

And now she sat hunched over on his couch, halfway through her second bottle still not uttering a word since her dramatic entry to his apartment three hours earlier. He's tried asking her what's wrong, offering her food or a distraction but she's been unresponsive so far.

"It's my fault, you know." He looks up at her over the book he had picked up in an effort to pass the time. "My fault she died." She stops and takes another gulp of her drink. "If I was a better doctor I could have saved her."

"What happened?" Sasuke tries again.

She just look's at him and breaks down crying. "I couldn't save her. I tried everything - Everything Tsunade taught me - Everything I have ever read. Not even directly applying my own chakra was working. All I could do was pump her full of pain killers and watch as she slowly slipped away." She picks up her bottle and gulps another mouthful. "I'm not worthy to be called a doctor."

Sasuke just moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her, fully prepared for her to react by punching him. He's shocked when she reacts by leaning closer and starts sobbing harder, using his shoulder as a pillow. Sasuke carefully removes the Sake bottle from her grasp as he smooths her hair.

Later, when she has fallen asleep and he's lying her down on his bed, a note falls out of her pocket. It read:

_To who ever found this,_

_Today Sakura lost a patient. The last of the victums of the explosion. This isn't the first or the last time, but she's taking it worse than normal. Not even I could have saved that woman, not with the amount of damage done to her body. Please just look after her, try to stop her blaming herself. It wasn't her fault._

_Tsunade._

Sasuke sighs as he look's at the sleeping kunoichi and begins to understand what she was saying a little better.

**May or may not have been influenced by me revising the Hiroshima bombing for my history exam tomorrow.**


	34. 34: Fight

**Fight**

"So who do you think would win in a fight?" Kiba plops down on the grass beside Shikamaru.

"I'm not a mind reader like Ino. Out of who, Kiba?"

"Out of Team 7?"

"No one." Shikamaru takes another drag of his cigarette. "Now go away."

Kiba thinks for a moment, nit moving from his spot. "Why no one?"

Shikamaru sighs. "Look it's a drag but I'll explain it to you. If they were to end up in a head to head battle - Which is unlikely - None of them could beat the other. Not with out teaming up, But in a fight against one another they wouldn't. They know each other attacks to well and could each avoid them all. It would end when they are depleted of Chakra." He turns to look at Kiba. "Go away."

"But what if they had an Orochimaru type situation?"

"No one would be killed. Rectified, yes. But not killed."

"What if two of them was going at it?"

"The other would stop them. Now piss off."

"Wouldn't that count as a win for the third?"

Shikamaru turns to Kiba again and glares. "No. Piss off."

"So who would . . ."

"If you really want to know who would loose its the poor shmucks who make the maps. Any fight involving one or more of those three will result in the creation and obliteration of mountains, redirection or rivers and sudden appearance of lakes. Now. Fuck. Off."

Kiba wisely chose to leave Shikamaru alone after that.

**Hehe I like Kiba. Man this self imposed break from NaruHina is awesome. I miss it, but this promotes more creativity. In other news I wrote a six page essay on Hiroshima this morning. My hand hurts.**

**I love reviews and prompts guys!**


	35. 35: Tossing

**Tossing**

They've been dating for over a year now but this is the first time she has stayed in his bed, as his girlfriend. That one time she was drunk and depressed didn't count, He had stayed on the couch that night.

And He's quickly learning that that may have been the wiser decision. Sakura tosses and turns a lot in her sleep, and sometimes she (accidentally) kicks or hits him. And that _hurts_.

But as he look's at her is the first ray's of the morning light he smiles and cant help but forgive her. She only woke him up twice after all, and other than that he slept pretty well. No nightmares, just sleep. Best rest he's had in ages.

She moves again, this time accidentally shifting her head in to a ray of light, causing her to scrunch up her face before blinking several times as she emerges into wakefulness.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Sakura stares at her already alert boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sasuke reaches over to stroke her hair. "It was still the best sleep I've had in a long time."

**Had my last exam today. It was maths. I am now done with exams. Summer may now begin.**


	36. 36: War

**War**

The sound of velcro being adjusted, zippers being done up and weapons clanking together fills the crisp morning air. They are going into battle today and the heaviness of that fact effects them, hunching their shoulders and dragging down the corners of their mouths. Many of them won't come back, and those who do will be scarred, damaged goods, filled with the knowledge of what war truly is. That the only 'glory' is in surviving long enough to take out another enemy.

But it's worth it, they reason in their minds. Worth it to know that their children will be able to live in a time of relative peace. That this current enemy will fade into the past, a distant memory of times gone by.

But as they stand, shoulder to shoulder waiting to move out, they can't help but tremble a little, whisper goodbyes to friends and to loved ones only to be told "Don't be silly. We'll see each other after the battle." By people with strained smiles on their faces, who know in their hearts that the 'after the battle' is equally likely to be in the afterlife, as it is this one.

And when it is after the battle, and they have won, the survivors will sit around the campfires mourning lost friends and cursing the Shinobi world which took them.


End file.
